Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a printing apparatus that performs near field wireless communication, a method for controlling the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Some printing apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals and printers are provided with a near field wireless communication function such as Near Field Communication (NFC).
In the case of printing apparatuses, NFC may be used for the purpose of pairing and handover. When a user of a portable terminal having a NFC function brings the portable terminal close to a printing apparatus, the printing apparatus transmits, for example, the Internet Protocol (IP) address of the printing apparatus as communication information to the portable terminal via NFC. The portable terminal switches the method of communication with the printing apparatus from NFC to other communication method such as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), and transmits print data to a destination specified by the IP address included in the communication information. This enable the user of the portable terminal to acquire the communication information required to transmit print data to the printing apparatus through a simple operation of bringing the portable terminal close to the printing apparatus.
Meanwhile, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-312140, connecting a print processing apparatus to a printing apparatus is also known as a printing apparatus operation form. The print processing apparatus is able to interpret Page Description Language (PDL) not supported by the printing apparatus alone. The print processing apparatus interprets print data, converts the interpreted print data into a format supported by the printing apparatus, and transmits the resultant print data to the printing apparatus. Connecting the print processing apparatus to the printing apparatus enables the user to perform printing by using print data in various formats.
When the print processing apparatus is connected to the printing apparatus, the print processing apparatus first receives print data transmitted from an external apparatus such as a portable terminal. Then, the print processing apparatus processes the print data and then transmits the processed print data to the printing apparatus. More specifically, when the print processing apparatus is connected to the printing apparatus, the external apparatus such as a portable terminal needs to transmit the print data not to the printing apparatus but to the print processing apparatus.
However, when the print processing apparatus is connected to the printing apparatus, the print data transmitted from the external apparatus may not reach the print processing apparatus depending on the contents of the communication information transmitted from the printing apparatus to the external apparatus via NFC. For example, suppose that, when the print processing apparatus is connected to the printing apparatus, the printing apparatus transmits the IP address of the printing apparatus itself to the external apparatus via NFC. In this case, since the destination of the print data is not the print processing apparatus but the printing apparatus, the print data transmitted from the external apparatus will not be sent to the print processing apparatus. As a result, the user is not able to perform printing as desired.